


you'd never know there's a war on

by orphan_account



Series: Being mean to Bucky Barnes for fun and pleasure [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blushing, Breast Worship, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Dom Peggy Carter, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Sloppy Seconds, Somnophilia, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short ficlets (mostly from prompts on tumblr) in the same 'verse as the others in the series. </p><p>It's still just all filthy, filthy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. technically a prequel

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to put these roughly in "chronological order" (if you can apply that to something that has negative plot). Hahahahaaaaaaa.

'It's a genuine question,' Bucky insists, shuffling back on his cot to pull up his knees and gesture at Steve, who doesn't look up from his book.

'I don't know, Buck,' he replies. He licks his thumb, and turns the page. 'I haven't tried.'

'You haven't _tried_?!’

'Nope.'

Bucky splutters. ‘What have you been doing with her then?’

'Other things,' Steve replies. Bucky thinks he can see a hint of a smirk.

'Other—' Bucky's lips tighten, and he looks up the ceiling as if exasperated. 'But you have been, you know. Right?'

’ _Yes_ , Bucky.’

'Well, then, I have a problem with that.'

Steve snorts. ‘Uh huh.’

'I'm not joking.'

'I know.'

'Have you _seen_ her?’

'Yep.'

'She's like, Steve. She's like. Wow.'

'I know.'

Bucky leans forward, wrapping his arms around his pulled up knees. ‘You’ve touched them at least?’

'Bucky.'

'But you have, right? I mean, tits like that—'

Steve snaps the book shut at that, and looks up. ‘ _Bucky_!’

'Well, seriously.'

'Yes, I've touched them,' he sighs, throwing the novel down onto the end of the bed and rolling his eyes. But he slumps down in the bed, turning to look at Bucky, who grins.

'Have you put your mouth on them?'

Steve pauses, and nods, biting his lip.

'How much of one can you get in your mouth?'

'What kinda question is that?' Steve asks.

'An important one!'

Steve frowns and brows wrinkle as he considers the question. ‘I dunno, Bucky. Some? I really haven’t…’

'And you haven't just, just buried your face in them?'

'No.'

'And gone to fucking town? Because that would be the first damn thing I would do, Steve. Steve. It's a goddamn shame.'

'I'm not sure Peggy would like us talking about this, Buck.'

'Okay,' Bucky says. Shrugs. 'Fair enough. One more quick question, though.'

'Fine. What?'

'You've put your dick in them, at least, right?'

Steve throws his pillow across the room, and it hits Bucky in the face, knocking him back. He laughs.

'I'll take that as a yes.'


	2. bucky's just a boob guy

'Who's do you think he likes more?' Peggy asks Steve, fingers tightening in Bucky's hair as she grips and pulls him away from where he'd been happily licking and suckling at Steve's nipple.

Bucky lets out a plaintive whine as he is tugged away. ‘Ah— ah— aw, you can’t ask a guy something like that, ma’am.’

'Besides,' Steve says, reaching forward to run a thumb over Bucky's lower lip, dragging away a small smear of saliva. 'I think we all know Peggy has a slight advantage over me, here.'

Peggy snorts. ‘Oh, I don’t know about that, I was rendered a bit speechless when I first saw yours.’ Looking down at where Bucky is kneeling on the floor, she tightens her lips and moves him around to face her, still on his knees. Bucky gasps in a breath as he is repositioned, nearly losing his balance, but he regains it — reaching out to steady himself of Peggy’s hips. He drops his hands quickly, knowing he’s not meant to touch her without her say so. But he can’t help stretching up and opening his mouth as Peggy leans forward over him, the heavy weight of her breasts hanging over his face.

She puts a finger over his parted lips. ‘What _is_ it with you and breasts, Barnes?’

Steve snorts. ‘He’s always been like this,’ he says, as Bucky laps out his tongue to lick at Peggy’s finger, eyes glazed over and entranced as he watches the sway of her bosoms. ‘Well, maybe not quite…’

'Not quite such a good boy?'

Bucky hums appreciatively. ‘I just wanna give ‘em a little—’

'You don't even care, do you? Whether they're Steve's or mine?'

Steve drops down to crouch behind Bucky, grinning into his friend’s shoulder. He slides his hand around Bucky’s hips to start tugging at his hard cock, other hand coming up to Bucky’s neck, just holding him in place. He can feel the rapid _thump-thump-thump_ of Bucky’s pulse under his fingertips. ‘C’mon Peg, you’ve been teasing him for hours,’ he says.

She leans forward a little more, moving her hand away from Bucky’s mouth to card through his hair, catching at the base of the strands and tugging backwards. Between Steve’s hand at his neck and Peggy’s at the back of his skull, he’s pulled taut – gasping as Steve strokes his cock and Peggy’s breasts sway teasingly just a breath away from his mouth.

Bucky knows he can get away with touching Steve, usually, so he reaches behind him to rub his thumb over his nipple, moaning at just the contact. His hand spreads out, palming the swell of Steve’s pec.

'Fuck, both of you are so perfect,' he moans. Peggy grins, loosening her grip to ruffle his hair instead.

'Oh alright then,' she says indulgently. 'Say please.'

'Jesus Christ, _please_.’

Bucky groans in ecstasy when Peggy comes down to smother his face between her breasts. He turns his head to mouth at her nipples, sucking one into his mouth and letting it go with a loud pop. Steve murmurs in his ear, ‘Don’t say we never give you what you want.’


	3. blushie blushie

Bucky lets out a formless sound of objection as Peggy hooks her red-tipped finger into his mouth alongside Steve’s cock, and drags his head back by the lip, pulling him away from where he’s enthusiastically sucking Steve off.

He’s sitting cross legged on the floor, arms bound behind his back so that his hands grip either elbow, and a length of cord runs up his spine from the binding to the leather collar around his neck. Despite this, he still makes an attempt at shuffling forward, straining back towards Steve’s dick.

Peggy laughs. ‘Want something?’

'Fucking— _Yes_ ,’ Bucky replies, voice hoarse and cracking. He licks at his lips, which are smeared with pre-cum and saliva. It’s dripping down his chin too, and he tilts his head back, trying to stop it from slipping away, letting out a soft whine. Chuckling, Steve swipes his thumb up through the mess, and feeds it back into Bucky’s mouth, who hums gratefully.

'What do you want, Buck?' he asks, sweetly. He strokes his cock slowly a breath away from Bucky's face, grinning when his bound friend glares up at him.

'I want you to cream all the way down my throat until I choke on it,' Bucky replies stoutly, and opens his mouth again, pointedly. ' _Gimme_.’

Steve looks over to Peggy. ‘Should I?’

'Nope.'

'Sorry, Buck,' Steve says with a shrug. Bucky makes a frustrated noise and wriggles forward on the floor, trying to get some balance and leverage to get close enough to suck Steve down again. Steve takes a step back. 'You heard the lady.'

'So _needy_ , Barnes,’ Peggy scolds, and slips her finger into the little loop at the back of his collar so that he can’t move forward. ‘Just stay still for a few moments. Steve will get most of it in your mouth,’ she says and nods at Steve to start jacking himself over Bucky’s face properly.

'All of it. I want _all_ of it.’

'Shush.'

Bucky scowls, but obediently stills and tilts his head back, mouth invitingly open for Steve, while he strokes himself to completion. As he gets close, a small drop of pre-cum escapes his cock, dripping down onto Bucky’s lower lip, where it is quickly, greedily lapped up.

After a few more strokes, Steve comes, striping Bucky’s face with it. What lands on his tongue is quickly swallowed down, before Bucky begins to lick and suck at his own lips, desperately, shamelessly trying to get everything he can into his mouth. There’s still plenty on his face that he can’t reach with his tongue, so Peggy helpfully collects it on her fingertips, pushing it into his mouth and letting him suck her fingertips keenly.

'That good, Bucky?' she asks.

'Mmm,' he hums agreeably around her fingers. 'More.'

'Here you are,' she murmurs, collecting more from his cheek and feeding it to him. Bucky sighs happily, looking up at Steve through eyes half closed with pleasure.

'You're so cute like this,' Steve tells him, voice coming out as a low, satisfied rumble.

Bucky’s cheeks pink. ‘Shut up,’ he mutters, averting his eyes.

Peggy snickers. ‘Aw, are you blushing, Sergeant?’

He scowls, even as his face goes a deeper shade of red. ‘No.’

'No?' she asks, poking at the high points of colour on his cheekbones. 'What's this, then?'

'It's okay, Buck,' Steve says, grinning and leaning forward to kiss his nose. Bucky tries to wriggle away, the flush spreading all the way down to his chest. 'It's _cute_.’

'I hate you both,' he says mutinously, shying away as Steve tries to kiss him again.

'After all that?' Peggy asks, snickering. ' _This_ is what gets you?’ She nuzzles her nose into his hair. ‘That is so sweet.’

He narrows his eyes at her. ‘Sit on my face?’ he asks, but she just taps his nose with her finger.

'How about this, instead?' she asks, and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck, kissing into the pink flush all the way down his skin until Bucky can't help but let out a stifled sound of laughter from the way her hair tickles his skin.

'Ah, no, ah—' he manages to get out. 'Steve, help!'

But Steve doesn’t help. Steve just plants a flurry of kisses all over Bucky’s face until he’s blushing so hard that Peggy is amazed he has enough blood for both ends of his body as she wraps her hand around his dick and gets him off fast and rough, telling him how adorable he is, even as he tries to squirm away and arch into the touch at the same time.


	4. sloppy seconds

'Shh, shh, shh.'

The rain is beating down outside, drowning out any noises from inside the makeshift cover, but still they try to keep their voices low. It’s a brisk mid-autumn night, and Bucky is knee deep in trampled mulch that was once amber leaves, his uniform jacket spread out under Peggy’s back, protecting her from some of the mess of mud and grime.

Steve’s hand is running through Bucky’s hair and he’s kissing his cheek, turning his jaw towards him to press warm kisses to his mouth as well. His hand is wrapped around Bucky’s prick, rubbing the head over the wet folds of Peggy’s cunt and nudging him forward.

'That's it,' Peggy murmurs encouragingly. Her eyes are half-lidded and she's loose-limbed and relaxed, more than a little tipsy from sharing a bottle of whiskey with the others earlier. 'You can come in.'

Somewhere out there, the Commandos are wondering where they are. But they can spare this time. No one will come looking for them. Hopefully. Bucky moans as Steve’s thumb rubs up over the sensitive head of his dick and pushes inside Peggy along with him.

'Oh, Christ,' he murmurs, his eyes fluttering closed. He's still wearing most of his clothes – they all are – but even in the bone soaking chill of the night, he feels overwhelmingly hot as he enters her. 'Are you sure, Steve?'

His hand coming off his prick now, Steve rubs his palm up Bucky’s chest and bunches the fabric of his shirt. He says low into his ear, ‘Of course, Buck. You deserve it.’

'None of us would be here now if it weren't for you today, soldier,' Peggy confirms. Bucky's eyes blink open again. She's propped up on her elbows, looking at him with a warm, closed mouth smile. Her legs fall apart, inviting him inside.

Bucky feels overwhelmed at the warmth and the praise. His hips stutter as he pushes into her.

'That's it,' Steve murmurs encouragingly. 'You can get it inside her if you want. Come a little. When you're ready, Buck.'

It doesn’t take long before he almost loses it. Panting, Bucky looks entreatingly down at Peggy, expecting some sort of reprimand as his thrusts lose rhythm and he starts to push deeper inside her. But she just moans quietly, her head tipping back, throat a pale line in the low light.

'You gonna do it for me?' Steve asks. His hand is coming down between them now, rubbing over Peggy's clit and pulling her labia back so that he can see better Bucky pushing inside her. 'I wanna feel you all around me when I'm inside her.'

Bucky groans. ‘You’re a filthy shit, Rogers.’

Steve laughs. Kisses Bucky’s hair. Watches the head of his cock pull back far enough that the first stripe of come lands over his fingertips rubbing slow circles on Peggy’s clit. Bucky feels her pussy tighten around him as he pushes back into her, and she shakes through a wave of pleasure.

'Oh, _oh, Steve_ ,’ she moans. Bucky says something too. Probably the same thing. He’s not sure what he says, because all he can feel is the hard ground unsteady under his trembling knees and his orgasm rolling through his body and emptying him inside her.

'Perfect,' Steve says, a smile in his voice. Bucky falls back, stumbling a little as he shuffles away, making room for Steve. He moves so that he's beside Peggy, hand coming up to hover over her clothed stomach, wanting to slide under her uniform and touch. He's not sure if he's allowed – but she doesn't say anything, just reaches up and pulls at his collar to tug him down into a deep kiss, sloppy from alcohol.

As he sighs into her mouth and listens to the rain pounding around them, Steve moans. Bucky glances down, mouth still a breath away from Peggy’s lips, and watches as Steve slides his dick through the mess slipping out of Peggy’s cunt. He doesn’t let any of it fall on Bucky’s muddy blue jacket under them. No, he collects it all on the blushing head of his cock and pushes it back inside as he slides into her.

Bucky can see his own come sliding the way, messily coating the shaft of Steve’s cock as he thrusts slowly, unevenly. He seems more engaged in watching the slick slide of the mess than with anything else, but after a moment he looks up and catches Bucky’s eye, quirks a grin, and then hitches Peggy’s legs up under the knees.

Peggy’s hand comes over her face as he starts fucking her properly. There’s a blush dappling her cheeks, and she’s laughing happily with every thrust. Her other hand is still holding Bucky by the collar, keeping him close and on his sodden knees. Bucky had a bit to drink as well, but he’s not as pleasantly drunk as she is.

The sounds as Steve fucks her are messy and slick. They melt into the sound of the rain hitting the tarpaulin of their makeshift tent.

'I don't wanna come yet,' she says to Steve, at one point. 'I want to come when this one—' (she tightens her fist on Bucky's collar and shakes him a little) '– is eating it out of me.'

Bucky nearly tips forward. He leans down to suck open, sloppy kisses into her neck and she just tells him not to leave a mark and strokes her fingers through his hair.

'God, yes,' Steve says, and when he comes he pulls out for a moment to paint himself over the lips of her pussy, dripping and messy. He pushes back inside, shakes through his release like the world is ending.

'Down, Sergeant,' Peggy says, and pushes him away. Steve helps, strong hand cradling the shape of Bucky's skull and pushing his mouth into Peggy's cunt. Like he needs any encouragement to be there.

Peggy comes like she said, with Bucky’s tongue buried deep inside her, sliding through the folds of her cunt and lapping up every bit of his and Steve’s come, mixed together like ambrosia. The rain beats down outside and she digs her nails into his neck as she comes.

After, Steve kisses him, probing and sweet. Bucky could sleep here, amongst the mulch and the fir trees and the rain, piled up with the two of them to protect against the night and the chill, if there weren’t a war to fight. 


	5. before nine

Steve grins as he comes into the bedroom. It still smells like must and dust in here and everything except for the bed is perfectly in place, untouched. They only arrived last night, spilling almost immediately into bed after weeks sleeping in mud and grime. 

Stripping off his shirt, Steve throws it over the back of the chair beside the door. 

'You're both lazy,' he tells the two in the bed. Bucky mumbles something and slings his arm over his face. Peggy doesn't even stir. She's lying on her stomach, her legs tangled in the sheets, her hair falling into her slack mouth. The morning sun is falling over them in broad slats, the light a cool yellow. 'I've already run twice around Kensington Gardens.'

The sound Bucky makes might be a response, or he might just be muttering in his sleep. It's hard to tell. They've left the space on the bed where Steve had been sleeping empty, as if waiting for him to climb back in. He smiles and wanders over, sitting down at the end of the mattress. The frame creaks slightly. Neither Bucky nor Peggy show any sign of stirring. 

In fairness, it's the first full night's sleep they've had in a long time. The house may be army issue and sparse, but the bed is wide and comfortable, and for Peggy in particular it must be like being home. 

But really. It's almost eight o'clock. What are they still doing in bed? 

Peggy is wearing her slip and one of Bucky's shirts for warmth, but Bucky is completely naked, sprawled out on his back, and the sight really makes Steve wish they would get up. Bucky's body looks soft in the morning light, all smooth angles and supple skin. His stomach is rounded and comfy seeming, although Steve knows there is firm muscle under his soft belly. His prick is curved up, lying heavy on his stomach with morning arousal. 

Steve licks his lips. He would feel bad about waking Peggy, but Bucky is always fair game. 

Moving to crawl up the bed a little, Steve feels the mattress dip beneath him. He runs his hands up Bucky's thighs, almost feather light, and settles so that he's half lying down. His breath gusts out over Bucky's warm prick with every exhalation and he closes his eyes. He dips his head down just a little bit to rub the tip of his nose over the head of Bucky's cock. 

Hearing a contented, slightly muffled noise above him, he suspects that Bucky is still mostly asleep. Almost feather light, Steve darts his tongue out to trail up his erection from base to tip. His lips graze over Bucky's frenulum and he suckles lightly on the head of his prick, not quite sucking him in. He swirls his tongue in slow circles over the sensitive skin. 

Above him, Bucky moans. Steve's lips quirk up against his prick and he presses a few open mouth kisses up and down the length, hand coming up to caress his stomach. On his other side, Steve can feel the warm press of Peggy's thigh against his shoulder. She hasn't moved at all and a quick glance up proves her to still be fast asleep, deep breaths ruffling the hair falling over her face. 

'Don't stop.' Bucky's voice his throaty and a bit hoarse from sleep and when Steve looks up at him his eyes are still half lidded and dozy. He's biting down into his bottom lip. 

Steve smiles against his prick, rubbing his palm over his length. He nuzzles. 'Mornin' sleepyhead.'

Bucky's hand comes down the bed to cradle Steve's head, nudging slightly. Steve tongues wetly over his prick, moaning. He finds himself shifting his hips, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his own arousal. He would like to just climb up Bucky's body and slide inside him. But Bucky doesn't get treated to head very often and he's clearly enjoying it. 

Eyes still fighting off sleep, Bucky turns his head to look over at Peggy. With his hand not stroking over Steve's head, he reaches across and moves her hair off her face. She smiles and lets out a happy little exhale, but doesn't wake up.

'Let her sleep.'

'How 'bout letting me sleep?' Bucky grumbles, but there's not much genuine annoyance behind it. Steve wraps his lips around the head of Bucky's cock and slides down, tongue teasing at him, until he's filling his mouth up right to the back of his throat. ' _Ah--!_ '

Steve bobs his head a few times, before pulling off to stroke Bucky's cock. The sound that comes from Bucky's throat is vaguely annoyed and Steve laughs. Bucky looks like he's about to go back to sleep: his eyes have drifted closed again, and he's completely boneless. But he clenches his hand, trying to grab onto Steve's short hair and push him back to sucking him off. 

'Ah, ah, ah,' Steve admonishes. 'Hey.'

Bucky's voice comes out little beyond a murmur. ''M enjoyin' that.' 

'Yeah, but no pushing.'

Probably just to be contrary, Bucky reaches down with his free hand and wraps it around his cock, angling it back towards Steve's mouth. 'Get back to it,' he tells him sleepily. 

Steve swats his thigh sharply. 'You're not being very nice,' he scolds. 'Maybe I won't suck you at all.'

'Aw, no, come on.' Bucky cracks his eyes open, squinting down at Steve. 'M'sorry.'

'Maybe I'll tell Peggy that you tried to push me.'

Bucky makes a low noise of objection in his throat and lifts both his hands up and away. He tucks them behind his head. 'Don't,' he jokes. 'She'd cut my dick off.'

Steve laughs. 'I don't think she would,' he replies. He sucks the head of Bucky's prick back into his mouth, teasing just under the glans with his tongue for a few moments. He pulls off with a pop. 'We both enjoy it too much.'

He takes Bucky all the way back into his mouth, not teasing this time. He quickly builds up a rhythm and slick noises fill the quiet room. Bucky tries to keep his moans quiet, but he isn't trying too hard. 

'Fuck, yes,' he gasps when he's getting close and that's when Peggy stirs. Steve looks up, mouth full of dick, just as her eyes flutter open. She looks vaguely disoriented for a moment, blinking against the morning light, before she pushes herself half up onto one elbow. 

Steve swallows around Bucky's cock, and Bucky jerks his hips as he comes with a strangled noise. Steve's mouth fills up with warm, salty come and he swallows again, sucking Bucky through his orgasm. Bucky's hands are still up behind his head, but he's mostly just gripping tight onto the pillow, his chest heaving. 

Peggy yawns and no sooner has Steve pulled off Bucky's prick than she reaches down and replaces his mouth with her hand. She's not gentle with him. She rubs her thumb over the glans of his prick, fingernail digging into the slit, slippery and sticky with come and saliva. 

'You woke me up,' she admonishes Bucky as he makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a laugh and a gurgle. 

'I-- I-- I didn't,' Bucky gasps as she continues to overstimulate him. Steve has to sit up when Bucky's knees kick up. He tries to wriggle away, tries to make his body small. 'Steve. _Steve_ , he – fuck – went for a run.'

'So?'

' _He_ woke you-- Oh, fuck, please, please stop that.'

'No, _you_ did,' Peggy insists. She doesn't remove her hand from Bucky's prick. Instead, she just squeezes him tighter and gathers up some jizz off his stomach with her thumb, smearing it back over the head. She's clearly not half as annoyed as she's pretending to be, though. She's still blinking sleepily, and as she continues to stroke Bucky she flops back down into the pillow, closing her eyes again. '“ _Oh Steve, Steve, fuck yeah, unf, yeah,_ ”' she grunts in imitation of Bucky, who can't help but to snort even as he tries to move away. 'How's a girl meant to sleep through that, hm?'

Bucky keens, shoulders curling up as he tries to make himself small, escape the sensation. Peggy starts to stroke him harder, faster. Steve just pillows his head on Bucky's soft thigh and smiles up as he watches. He can taste Bucky salty on his tongue. 

Bucky is still kind of hard, as if his prick can't quite work out what it's meant to be doing, but he's blushing all the way down his body and wriggling, stomach muscles clenching against the sensation. The noises he makes are low and broken, punctured by gasping laughter. 

Finally, Peggy abruptly lets go. 

'Oh thank _Christ_ ,' Bucky groans, rolling quickly onto his side. Steve sits up as he's jolted. Bucky's shoulders shake and tremble and he pulls in fast breaths. 

'M'going back to sleep for five minutes,' Peggy just murmurs. 'Then I'm getting on, so pull yourself together, Sarg.'

Bucky whines, but nuzzles closer to her, burying his face in the curve of her shoulder as he tangles himself in the blankets. She dozily reaches a hand up to stroke through his hair. 

Steve climbs off the bed. 'Well, fine,' he says. ' _Don't_ get up. So lazy.'

Bucky just shoos him away, mumbling. 'Just make some breakfast, would ya? We'll be there in twenty.'

'Thirty-five,' Peggy corrects into the pillow. 

'Before nine.'

Steve rolls his eyes and wanders into the kitchen to set a pot of coffee on the stove.


End file.
